Randy Cunningham and the MonsterGirls
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Special scenes that fit into the other stories of this series. Expect lemons and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Randy and the Vampire School Tie-In**

 **Chapter 23.5**

Randy was taking a shower after a long day filled with almost near death experiences and Heidi's humping. After going through all that and having no luck in finding a cure for Dracula's plague he really needed to be left alone and happily relaxed. But the universe had other plans.

Suddenly the door of the shower was opened.

"Occupied." said Randy without turning.

"You don't say." called back an alluring voice.

Randy turned to see the origin of the voice. Before Randy stood none other than Gothetta wearing nothing more than a purple towel and an empty flask next to her feet. Despite the towel covering her body Randy could make up all of her curves and proportions with ease.

Randy covered his private parts with both of his hands as Gothetta walked towards him with an alluring sway to her hips. Before Randy could then ask her what she was doing in here, Gothetta sealed his lips with her own.

At first Randy was surprised by this sudden action, but quickly found himself melting into the kiss. His hands moved from his groin to wrap around Gothetta's body and she did the same. They both embraced each other feeling their bodies warm up. The pouring of the water was felt more like a second tingling skin. As the passion between the two lover's increased the more their inhibitions faded.

Randy and Gothetta broke their union for a brief moment to take in some air. They both gazed into the eyes of each other and saw them shine as the steam of the water gave them an otherworldly appearance.

"This is rather unexpected." said Randy as he took in the beauty of his partner.

"I wanted to make sure that this evening was special, and to make it clear that you're mine." said Gothetta as she undid the knot that held her towel.

As soon as the towel hit the wet floor, Randy could see his vampiric lover in all her naked glory. Gothetta's body was the shape of a well defined curvy hourglass. Her breasts were perky, large and full. If Randy had to take a wild guess, he'd say that they were DDs easily. Her pale skin and nipples only made them resemble large pink marshmallows that tasted as delicious as they looked. Her waist was slim and her hips were amazingly thick. And as the cherry on top, she was completely shaved down in her most intimate area.

Randy looked up and saw that Gothetta was blushing with her eyes closed. Randy couldn't help but blush himself as he thought that she looked both adorable and beautiful.

"Pl...please don't stare so much. This is a little embarrassing." stammered Gothetta as she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. This is the first time I've done this." said Randy rubbing the back of his neck.

They laughed. Their nerves were being washed away from their bodies thanks to the steam of the shower.

Randy stopped laughing and made his way to where Gothetta stood. Randy pulled her close, his hand held the back of her head. Her hair was completely wet and now cascaded down her back while her bangs framed her face.

Randy embraced her lips once more, she welcomed him taking charge. Their bodies pressed against one another as they shared their warmth and allowed each other to explore their bodies.

Randy could feel Gothetta's doughy warm breast press on his chest as her diamond hard nipples got even harder as she rubbed herself on him. He yearned to grasp them and feel them in his hands but he wanted to feel her body more than anything.

Gothetta felt something large and burning hot poke at her stomach at first but then it fully pressed on her stomach and lower belly. She moaned in desire knowing fully well that she was feeling the outline of Randy's impressive penis. Her lower lips began to get moist as she began to imagine Randy being inside her.

"Are all this big?" asked Gothetta breaking the kiss.

"I haven't checked, but I like to think that I'm above average." said Randy kissing her neck.

Gothetta moaned as Randy trailed kisses on her mouth, jaw, and neck. Randy continued to go down on her until he reached her marshmallow breasts. Randy kissed her breasts causing her to moan and bit on her finger in order to suppress her voice. Randy looked up at her and as soon as she smiled at him, he continued on his work.

Randy grabbed hold of both breasts and began to feel them out. Every time he held them he could feel his hands sinking into her breasts. They were like marshmallows made of erotic flesh. Randy proceeded to kiss the nipples with great care. Randy couldn't help but taste them, they had this cherry licorice flavor to them and Randy found himself hooked. His tongue twirled and spun around her left breast's nipple as his hand caressed her right breast.

All this time Gothetta tried to keep it in and calmed. After all she was a vampire and she had to maintain a face full of dignity. But as the night was her witness she could no longer hold it in. Her legs were drenched and she wanted to scream in pleasure.

"Oh god you're so good. Please don't stop. Keep going!" said Gothetta as she held Randy's head.

At that moment a hunger broke through in Gothetta's very being. She quickly pushed down Randy to the shower floor and looked at his penis in awe. She held on to it with one hand, feeling the blood pumping and coursing through it.

"Gothetta?" asked Randy as a hungry look appeared on her face.

"I just think that I should return the favor." said Gothetta as she slowly stroked Randy's tool.

Gothetta let out a warm breath on the tip of Randy's penis. Gothetta began to slowly lick the underside of the appendage, slowly at first and then she began picking up speed. Her tongue began from the bottom of his shaft to the very tip. Gothetta went lower and began sucking on Randy's balls. They were as big as small oranges and Gothetta took extreme care not to hurt them in any way.

Randy moaned as Gothetta switched from one precious orb to the next.

"Gothetta, you're amazing." said Randy between breaths.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." said Gothetta in a seductive and sultry voice.

Gothetta lifted herself up and gave the tip of Randy's well lubricated tool a loving kiss. Gothetta opened her mouth and began to engulf Randy's penis. Gothetta slowly began to swallow the first few inches with some trouble. Gothetta pushed through and couldn't help but feel all warm inside with how much twitching Randy's penis was doing.

Gothetta slowly began bobbing her head feeling heat of the tool and tasting the salty flavor of the pre cum. Gothetta started going faster and sucking in the sweat of Randy's manhood. She couldn't understand it but she felt a great sense of pleasure by sucking Randy off. Her loins were burning and she could feel her climax crawling down her spine.

"Gothetta, I'm close to, you're so good." said Randy moaning for release.

Gothetta could feel herself also reaching her end, but she couldn't help but feel proud that her first ever blowjob was getting such praise.

Randy's manhood twitched wildly inside Gothetta's warm cavern. Randy then shot out his arms to the back of Gothetta's head as he could no longer take it. Randy came like a torrent inside Gothetta's mouth.

As the warm liquid bursted within her Gothetta began to suck on it even harder. Gothetta swallowed as much as she could of the salty liquid feeling a hunger being satiated but not entirely. As soon as it hit, Gothetta herself came like a squirt gun from her pussy.

After a few seconds of release, Gothetta took her mouth off of Randy's manhood with one last squirt hitting her across the face. Gothetta panted as Randy pulled her up to his eye level and then turned her so that he'd be at the top. All the while they stared at each other in a passionate gaze.

"You were amazing, how did you do it?" asked Randy as he kissed her.

"What can I say, vampires are great at sucking." retorted Gothetta as she spread her legs for Randy.

"Are sure?" asked Randy cupping her face.

"Yes I am." said Gothetta as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.

Randy grabbed his still hard member, aimed it at Gothetta's moist entrance and slowly began to push inside her. Gothetta began to dig her nails on Randy's back as he spread her nether regions. A slight pain coursed through her as Randy came face to face with her barrier. He faced her once more as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy took it as a sign to continue, and he did.

Randy gave a strong push and fully hilted himself inside the young vampire girl. The warm feeling was almost unbearable, Randy wanted to thrust fast and hard but he stayed his actions until Gothetta was alright with it.

"What are you waiting for? Show me the world of passion." said Gothetta

Randy began thrusting into her core causing Gothetta to moan and gasp in pleasure. Randy thrusted slowly as he felt Gothetta wrap herself around him.

"HAaaaahh Ha, OH ooooh, Yeah! Right there! Keep going!" screamed Gothetta in Randy's face.

Gothetta began to move and grind her hips increasing the friction between their bodies. Her naked body bounced and began to feel warmer by the second. Her large Double D breasts bounced up and down as if they were made of jelly. The steam of the shower made for the perfect lubricant along with their own sweat and juices.

Gothetta relished the feeling of bliss as Randy continued to thrust his large manhood inside her warm and hungry pussy. Her large DD cup breasts caught the sight of Randy as they bobbed and bounced and he began to suck on them as if he were a child in need. Gothetta would not admit it but his actions actually made her voice pitch highly and almost cum on his tool.

"Hmmmmmmmh!" purred Gothetta as she bit her lips.

Randy moved his hands to her firm buttocks endgame her a squeeze. Gothetta moaned in pleasure giving Randy the opportunity toggle her an open mouth kiss. Their tongues twisted and turned as they each sought to dominate the other in a wild primal competition.

While this was happening, Randy's thrusts became fast and strong hitting all sorts of special spots that brought Gothetta over the edge. In one of those thrusts Gothetta squeezed Randy's length in reflex signaling that she was almost over her limit. Randy felt his end creeping up on him as he moaned and got ready to release his load.

Randy broke the kiss and looked at Gothetta's dreamy eyes.

"Gothetta, I'm about to cum. I need to pull out!" said Randy between moans.

Gothetta understood this and untangled her legs allowing Randy to move freely and with more strength.

Gothetta was almost climaxing with the incredibly hard thrusts that Randy was giving her. She wanted this to last much longer and without future consequences but she knew that she had to be prudent in these times. She decided to enjoy the pleasure now and maybe in the future fulfill her deeper hunger.

Randy then gave on final thrust that brought her to the final inch. Without missing a beat, Randy pulled out as his seed coated Gothetta's toned stomach and breasts and Gothetta's own release came.

They both howled like wild animals before falling down on one another panting in lust and desire.

Randy moved over Gothetta's mouth and kissed her.

"You were amazing." said Randy

"You've officially slain me my hunter. I am glad we both enjoyed it." said Gothetta as they both got up a little weak in the knees.

They shared one more kiss after cleaning themselves, and then stopped the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Randy Cunningham vs Evil Dead**

 **Chapter 13.5**

The pink smoke covered all the inhabitants of the room as soon as Phanty opened the flask.

"Oops, my bad." said Phantasma as the rest began coughing.

"Phanty, what is that thing?" asked Randy feeling the scented smoke enter his nostrils.

"I can feel it going into my nose and mouth." said Gothetta as she coughed a bit.

"What is that smell?" asked Heidi

The scent came from the smoke that surrounded them and filled their noses, lungs and heads. It smelled sweet as candy with wild fruit and spring. The smell was strong and it had an addictive property that warmed the heart and body. Little by little the scented smoke filled the lungs of the teens.

Randy placed a hand on his face as he suddenly felt himself sweating a lot for some reason. He began panting as he felt his body was getting warmer like a fire.

"What is this?" asked Randy

Suddenly a moan caught Randy's attention. At that moment Randy's gaze turned to the source of the moans and found that both Gothetta and Heidi had red faces and were panting like crazy. They were hugging their bodies almost as if fearing that they were going to fall apart, and they oddly smelled like a pair of alluring perfumes. Their very sight and smell made him want to hold them and be around them in ways that he never thought before.

"Why is it so hot in here?" asked Gothetta as she moved her shirt a little to vent herself.

"I...don't know. My b-body feels...like an oven. I can't breath." said Heidi between pants as she gripped her shirt to the point of tearing it apart.

Both girls looked at Randy with hungry eyes filled with need and desire. Smiles grew on their faces as they crawled towards him.

Randy then turned to the culprit behind these strange feelings, but was stunned at what he saw. Above his head was an apparently drunk Phantasma flying in circles, giggling to herself as if she was being tickled with feathers over and over again.

"Ooooh, I feel like I'm flying! Who wants another hit?" asked Phanty as she circled down until she hovered over the bed.

Randy reached over to the almost empty flask and noticed the inscription. It read 'essence of spring' and right underneath it said 'for that special night in your life'.

"Oh, great." said Randy almost out of breath.

Suddenly, Randy feels two large breasts being pressed on his back and two arms wrapped around him. Randy felt a warm breath falling on his neck, he turned around to see Gothetta giving him the sexiest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Randy, let us pick up where we left off, darling.~" said Gothetta dreamingly.

Randy felt his instincts taking over as he began taking off his clothes. Randy was now shirtless and had pushed Gothetta down on the bed. They began kissing like before with no mind to their audience they followed their impulses.

Back on the side, Heidi couldn't get her eyes off of the two. Her gripping hand went to her breast underneath her shirt and began towrope it. She felt herself wet down below and her second hand went towards its source. She began panting as she started stoking her desires. Heidi began visualizing herself in Gothetta's place, enjoying the strong hands that Randy had, savoring his lips and feeling his pressing heat as he dominated her.

Heidi's eyes began to turn yellow as her werewolf instincts were making her hotter than before. She wanted Randy. She needed him.

Gothetta broke the kiss to pull over her shirt revealing her bat themed bra. Gothetta caressed Randy's cheek and he did the same before reigniting their make out. Their tongues wrestled over dominance, as Randy traced his hand from Gothetta's back all the way to her legs and feeling her body burning with desire. Randy kissed her neck causing her to moan in delight.

"Oh, yes. Come on my love let's do it." said Gothetta with need.

Just as Randy was about to take Gothetta once more he was tackled to the other side of the bed. Randy looked up and saw Heidi panting on top of him like a wild beast in heat.

"Heidi, what's wrong with you?" asked Randy

"You naughty boy, putting on such a display in front of me when you know that I'm feeling like this. I can't hold it anymore. My impulses demand this, I want this." said Heidi as she tore her clothes off.

Heidi threw her shirt and skirt away revealing her blue sky bra and panties. Heidi wasted no time and began grinding her hips on Randy's chest causing Gothetta to snarl in annoyance. Heidi's moans stirred something within herself as a red streak appeared on her face. Her large Double D breasts began straining against the bra as she moved more and more. Images of her short time as a succubus began to play before her eyes and a seductive smile appeared on her face as she lowered herself to steal a kiss from Randy.

Randy tried to fight it but thanks to the aphrodisiac running through their bodies, he found himself fighting to just not along for the ride. Randy could feel Heidi's wetness getting to him and whatever strength to fight against the flow was slowly drifting.

Just as Randy could no longer hold it back, Heidi was tackled by Gothetta as she hissed at her in rage.

"Who do you think you are, to take what belongs to me?" asked Gothetta as her eyes shined red.

"Back off bat, he's mine." said Heidi as her eyes shined yellow.

"I am his girlfriend, and we've already shared in the fits of passion." said Gothetta not backing down.

"Awe how adorable. I deemed him mine long before you came along." said Heidi as she turned Gothetta over.

"Enough!" called out Randy before things could get any worse.

Both girls looked at Randy, who now had an aura of dominance and pent up sexual stress. Gothetta and Heidi crawl towards Randy, with all their anger turning to lust and desire. They tackle Randy down to the bed and begin kissing and licking his chest and face.

Randy could no longer take it anymore, he began to fall prey to the effects of the aphrodisiac and a part of him was all too happy to do so. Randy returned their affection as his hands trace behind their backs feeling their muscles. His tongue found itself facing against the girls, trying to satisfy them at the best of his ability.

Then Gothetta and Heidi's hands traveled down his toned stomach all the way to the large growing bulge in his pants.

"I guess we can get along, just this once." said Heidi as she felt Randy's manhood.

"Just remember that I'm the official girlfriend." said Gothetta before she kissed Randy again.

Back over the heads of the young adults, Phantasma was breathing heavily as she masturbated herself to the scene. She had dropped her usual blue dress and now floated in a black bra and panties. Her curvy body, wide hips and C cup breasts were a sight to behold as she teased her lower lips with her fingers. Some of her own nectar started to drip down her thighs as she watched.

"I just can't look away." said Phanty as Gothetta and Heidi tugged and unbuckled Randy's pants.

After a final tug the girls released Randy's manhood and drooled in joy. They both began to stroke the manhood being enticed by the heat it was exuding. Gothetta and Heidi smelled Randy's manhood feeling a little dizzy by the stench of his pheromones.

"I never thought it would be so big." said Heidi as she licked the shaft.

"You should wait to feel it inside you, now that is something else." said Gothetta before giving the head a loving kiss.

"It does look tasty." said Phanty sucking one of her fingers.

Both Gothetta and Heidi began to lick and cover Randy's tool with their saliva almost as if it was a delicious candy or an ice cream. Randy couldn't help but moan as their warm breaths covered him. The love and care that the two girls were giving Randy was almost biblical and made him tighten his hands in order to endure a little longer.

Gothetta lifted herself up a little more and with a swift move she detached her bra. Both Randy and Heidi saw as her doughy breasts were released from their confines. Gothetta grabbed hold of them and then she wrapped her breasts around Randy's manhood causing him to almost shot out in reaction to the warmth of her body. Gothetta smirked as she slowly began to rub her breasts up and down.

"They feel amazing, Gothetta." said Randy

Heidi then also took off her bra and used her breasts to push back Gothetta's breasts. Heidi's breasts were very similar to Gothetta's although her's were more muscular than the vampire girl's and her nipples were bright pink and inverted. Heidi began rubbing Randy up and down keeping up with Gothetta's movements. This however, had an unexpected effect.

The girls's nipples were rubbing against each other causing them to moan in pleasure. Gothetta was almost tempted to pull at Heidi's nipples but she held back to suck on Randy's head.

"Not bad for a virgin." said Gothetta looking at Heidi heaving in pleasure.

"Not bad for a blood sucker." retorted Heidi as she felt the throbbing of Randy's manhood.

Gothetta and Heidi shared a smirk as they then began to suck on the length. Their hungry tongues fought for the salty flavor that was slowly dribbling and leaking from the very tip of Randy's manhood.

"Girls, I'm about to cum." said Randy as he felt sweet release coming.

This however only made the girls go faster, sucking and smothering Randy's length with their mouths and their breasts. Randy was twitching wildly, he needed to cum within the next few seconds or else he'd lose his mind. The girls then pressed into Randy's manhood all the way causing him to climax. Randy's release shook the entire bed as the girls moaned in delight.

Randy's seed flew up into the air hitting Phanty in the first shot, forcing her to close her eye. The remains of that essence fell down and coated Gothetta and Heidi's faces and breasts.

Phanty traced her had through Randy's essence with her hand and then placed it in her mouth savoring the salty taste.

"Yummy." said Phanty with a giggle.

Gothetta and Heidi did the same but only Heidi moaned louder. This was the very first time that she tasted such a flavor and she didn't know if it was her werewolf instincts or the aphrodisiac but she desired more, and more inside her.

"I missed this taste." said Gothetta as she took off her skirt and bat stitched panties.

Randy life himself and kissed Gothetta, knowing full well that this was only the beginning. Gothetta was about to lay down on top of him, when Heidi cut her off.

"Wait. Please, let me give him my first. I know now that you two are serious, but I just want this one thing." said Heidi almost begging.

Gothetta looked at Randy and he gave her a confused look. In the end Gothetta just shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I waited months for this, I can wait a couple minutes more. You may give him your first." said Gothetta with authority.

Heidi wasted no time and crawled on top of Randy before kissing him on the lips and pulling down her panties. Her lower lips were bright pink like her nipples and there was only a small bush of hair decorating it.

Randy's still hard erection brushed against her soft ass causing Heidi to shudder in anticipation. Randy lifted her just so that his manhood would be right underneath her wet snatch.

"Heidi, I need to hear you say it before we begin." said Randy as his hands squeezed her soft ass.

Heidi gave Randy a serious look, and Randy could've sworn that her eyes glowed pink for a second.

"Yes, I want you to claim my first time." said Heidi as she tried to loosen up for what was to come.

Without any hesitation or second thoughts, Heidi dropped down on Randy's towering erection. In that instant, Heidi was hit by a strong flood of emotions and feelings. Bliss, pain, warmth, confusion, happiness, but above all else she felt pleasure with Randy being inside her. Heidi shuddered in pleasure as she got used to her lower lips being spread by Randy's erection and how they each shared their warmth with one another.

"How does it feel?" asked Gothetta laying next to Randy and Heidi.

"It feels like I'm burning inside and I want more." responded Heidi as she began to move her hips in a circle.

"Then get ready." said Randy as he began moving from underneath her.

Randy began with some slow thrusts as Heidi slowly started putting her own pace. She made little jumps as she felt Randy's manhood kiss her womb and make a small bulge under her stomach. The warmth within her made Heidi push forward, to her it was as if she was dancing in the middle of a sunny summer day and the need to procreate took her from within. With this new feeling invading her body, Heidi let out a moan as she began riding Randy like a wild cowgirl.

Randy held on to her hips and began thrusting harder himself. The pace that they were setting was wild and unpredictable, sometimes Randy's manhood would almost leave Heidi's snatch and then be spearheaded back inside of her.

Heidi squealed in pleasure as her breasts bounced up and down causing Randy to push Heidi to her back. Randy then started thrusting with wild abandon causing Heidi to moan louder in pleasure.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! Give it to me Randy! Make me cum!" moaned Heidi in pleasure as she felt Randy's body press down on her.

Heidi wrapped her legs behind Randy as he began thrusting harder and harder. Randy found himself drawn towards the large bouncing breasts of Heidi and easily latched himself onto one of her inverted nipples. Heidi's face turned red as sweat began to flow on her body and Randy pulled out her nipples with his tongue.

"I'm going! I'm going! I'm cumming!" screamed Heidi as she pulled Randy deep inside her.

Heidi came like a fountain causing Randy to cum as well. Randy's release was aided by Heidi's lower muscles wrapping themselves around his member. The muscles tightened around him and to the point of milking him.

Shot after shot of Randy's seed invaded Heidi and all she could do was pant in satisfaction.

"That was amazing. Don't worry, I'm on the pill and it's a safe day." said Heidi with her tongue hanging.

"Thanks for the warning." said Randy

"Alright my love, time to pick back where we left off." said Gothetta as she pulled Randy out of Heidi and got on her arms and knees.

Randy needed no other invitation. He got behind Gothetta and quickly entered her pussy. Randy was almost overwhelmed by the warm feeling of Gothetta's body but he thrusted on.

Randy thrusted into Gothetta with great strength as he held onto her hips. Gothetta let out several pleasurable moans as he entered and exited her.

"Aaaaah! Yeah my love! Keep going! Right there!" said Gothetta between heated moans.

Randy kept on thrusting, like a burning hot rod he struck all of Gothetta's pleasure points. Randy couldn't get enough of Gothetta's snatch, their time apart had made her as tight as their first time and their juices were as warm as they ever were. This allowed Randy to thrust into his girlfriend at a much faster rate than what he had previously been able to.

Feeling emboldened, Randy leaned down pressing his chest on Gothetta's back and his hands grabbed hold of her breasts giving them a strong groping. Gothetta moaned loudly as Randy rutted her from behind. Gothetta's warm breasts were as firm as Randy remembered and he felt happy as he smelled her cherry scented red mane.

"Randy, please keep going! Don't think I didn't noticed you cumming inside Heidi. I want it as well, don't worry it's a safe night." said Gothetta before they shared a steamy kiss.

"Thank you." said Randy

Randy pressed on harder than before more than determined to bring Gothetta to orgasm. Randy's manhood continued to hit all the right places causing Gothetta to stick out her tongue in pleasure. Like a damn breaking Randy thrusted one more time going as deep as he could bringing Gothetta to the release that she so greatly desired.

Gothetta let out a loud shriek as she released her own sweet love juices. Randy followed soon after her and like a hose his seed pumped deep inside her burning depths. The two lovers remained joined, basking in the afterglow of their love making session.

After almost a minute Randy pulled out and was impressed to find out that he was still hard.

"What was in that thing?" asked Randy as he laid on his back.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." said Phanty as she lowered herself until she was face to face with Randy's length.

"Phanty? What are you?" asked Randy before Phanty engulfed his length.

A chill ran down Randy's back as Phanty began to give him a surprisingly wet and good blowjob. Phantasma continued to bob her head at a fast pace, savoring not just Randy's salty seed but also the flavors of Gothetta and Heidi. All three juices created a tasty amalgamation of flavors that the horny ghost girl loved more than anything else.

The cold and warmth mixture that kept on assaulting his length almost made Randy explode but just as he grew close to his release Phanty stopped.

"Now, now, I know a better place for the money shot.~" said Phanty as she straddled Randy's hips.

Phanty turned around and easily engulfed Randy's manhood. Phanty relished the feeling of something warm within her spectral body, but she knew this was only the beginning. Phanty wasted no time and began to bounce her wade hips and large ass on Randy's waist in a wild frenzy. Randy had never felt this kind of sensation before and he was more than welcoming to it.

Phanty's spectral pussy seemed to wrap around Randy's tool and couldn't help but feel shivers as her big ass smacked itself on him over and over again. Phanty moaned in pleasure as she felt almost alive for the first time in a long time.

"Yes, yes, yes, ooohh! Right there! Honey don't stop! Smack my blue butt!" called out Phantasma

Randy obliged Phanty. His hand rose up in the air and was brought down with great strength and surprisingly he struck her. Phanty yelped in pleasure at feeling so much at the same time. Phanty was so high up in pleasure that she hadn't noticed that she had cum several times already and Randy was nearing the end of his rope.

"How is this possible? I thought ghosts couldn't touch people." said Randy as he felt himself nearing his end.

"First of all, I'm a phantom, I can touch anything I damn well want to. Secondly, ghosts are losers that died. And lastly, I'm cumming baby!" screamed Phanty as she began to get tighter.

Randy smacked her over and over again as she bounced fast with her ass.

"Here I cum!" called out Randy as Phanty sat down on him.

The warm wet torrent erupted within the ghost girl causing her to scream and giggle in pleasure as her eyes turned to hearts.

They breath hard finally being all spent.

Randy laid down on his bed with Gothetta, Heidi and Phanty on top of him being too pleased and tired to do anything else.

"That was awesome honey. We should do it again sometime." said Phanty dreamily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Randy Cunningham and Frankenstein's Monster**

 **Chapter 18.5**

Elsa was taking in deep breath after deep breath as she looked herself on the mirror. Elsa wore her usual clothes and tried to calm herself for what was about to come.

"You can do this Elsa, you already asked him out, now you just have to see it through." said Elsa before her hands began to shake.

Tonight was the night that Randy had agreed to go on a date with Elsa and she was having the nerves come back with a vengeance. She could admit that her body was not ideal and that she was not the most socially coordinated and no matter what she did her hair would not stay down and would always stand back up. Some of her clothes were not the most comfortable and she could've sworn that she forgot to put on her bra. All this and more ran through her mind as well as some flashes of the three different brains that she had in her head.

The first one was of her going to some sort of dance and she wore a red cherry puffy dress. The second one showed Elsa looking at a romantic comedy movie about a girl having amnesia and reliving the same day over and over and her wishing to have someone like the protagonist. The third one showed talking to someone over coffee and she couldn't help but laugh at something ridiculous that they had said.

Elsa quickly splashed water on her face to cool off but it didn't help. Elsa looked at her face and noticed how much more colored it was compared to Gothetta or Heidi's. She then scurried around the bathroom until she found what she was looking for.

"Time to get pretty." said Elsa as she opened a powder mirror.

* * *

Down stairs Randy was pacing while Gothetta, Heidi and Phanty sat on the couch.

"Are you guys sure this is alright?" asked Randy

"Yes, all you have to do is take her out and make her feel special. Nothing more." said Gothetta trying to calm Randy.

"And Nothing more." emphasized Heidi

"Alright, just something to eat and a movie?" asked Randy

"Exactly. Now by any reason you must leave, make sure you tell her that it's not her it's you." said Heidi

"Unless she's getting a little too handsy, then you can tell her it's not cool." said Gothetta

"Just let it go with the flow. Look, the last thing Elsa may want is to be treated like some sort of doll. She wants to have a good time, you give her a good time." said Phanty putting in her two cents.

"Ok, thanks for those words of wisdom." said Randy feeling a little overwhelmed for the diverse number of advises.

"I'm ready." called out Elsa from behind the group.

Everyone turned around only to get wide eyes. Elsa had covered her face in white powder, her cheeks had what appeared to be two splats of red paint, her eyes were covered with messy blue eyeliner and she had smeared red lipstick on her mouth.

No one knew what to say.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Elsa

"Oh, yes, sorry. You just look amazing. Ready when you are." said Randy holding out his arm.

Elsa smiled believing that the make up made her look pretty. She took Randy's arm and they walked to the door.

"We'll be right back." said Randy

"We won't wait up. Have fun." said Phanty as they left.

"This is not going to end very well now." said Heidi

"Cross your fingers." said Phanty doing so.

* * *

Randy and Elsa had arrived at a small taco pub called 'Broken English', Elsa's choice. Randy asked for a table for two after the host blinked slightly at Elsa's make up. They were shown to their table and were given their menus.

"So what made you choose this place?" asked Randy to Elsa

"I saw this place when I followed you to the big building in the middle of the city. It seemed fun and thought that it could be a good place. Your mom also said it was one of the places the cool kids go to." said Elsa smiling.

"Well that would explain why I didn't come here so often." said Randy with a chuckle.

"Why is this popularity thing so important?" asked Elsa

"Asked every teen ever." said Randy

I think it is a way for schools and students to establish a hierarchy or life model of how things eventually be when we graduate. An overly complex way of saying 'High school never ends'." said Elsa

Elsa looked at Randy with a smile as she noticed his stunned expression.

"Did you just quote Bowling for Soup?" asked Randy

"I have not heard of those guys. Sometimes it works to have three brains that already went through puberty and all that nonsense." said Elsa

Randy and Elsa chuckled at that just as the waiter arrived to take their order.

Their dinner went smoothly as they both ate and talked to one another about almost anything that didn't have to do with the last adventure or make up. They both had some tacos and some chicharron de queso to share. They were just about to pay the check when everything went down.

Just as they were leaving some drunk patrons started pointing and laughing at Elsa.

"Look at that, I didn't know that clowns were allowed in here." said one drunk

"At least she looks fine and well stacked and put together." said another drunk

Elsa heard those words and noticed how ridiculous she looked in all that make up. She started to see how some of the patrons were looking at her and trying to avoid her gaze. She began to feel angry, embarrassed but above all else she felt the desire to punch someone in the face.

"Elsa, calm down." said Randy as she balled her fists.

Elsa looked at Randy and instead of breaking the faces of the drunk patrons, she stormed off unto the bathroom.

Randy looked at the drunks as they laughed. He then thought of a way to get even with them, curtesy of Rosalyn's most recent dark training.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Elsa splashed water on her face over and over as she smeared the make up off of her face. Elsa was furious, how could she have been so foolish to believe she could be seen as normal. She might've been put together to be human but she wasn't one.

Elsa then heard a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Can we talk?" asked Randy

Elsa opened the door and pulled him inside the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Elsa

"Why did you put on that stuff anyway? You're great as you are." said Randy

"Because I wanted to look pretty, I wanted you to like me." said Elsa with tears in her eyes.

"You don't need to put on stuff like that. I like you the way you are. You're overly dramatic sometimes, an odd ball, but you are also kind and loyal to the end. You are wonderful to no end. This night is meant to make you happy. So some clowns make fun of you, almost everyone has dealt with something like that. Besides, I don't think you should worry about those guys." said Randy leading Elsa outside.

They saw how the drunks were hanging upside down while swatting away what they claimed to be wicked birds with fire eyes.

Elsa laughed a little as Randy and her left the restaurant.

* * *

Randy and Elsa walked through the sidewalk as they recalled how good of a time they had. As they walked Elsa couldn't help but feel like something was missing from the evening. Elsa decided that if she was trying to be herself then she was going to go all the way with the man that she had grown to love and care for. She reached out and held Randy's hand. Randy noticed this and held onto her hand as well, causing her to blush a little.

Randy and Elsa arrived at the house with Elsa feeling a little warm in her body.

"I really had fun tonight Randy. Thank you." said Elsa

"I also had fun. Apparently mom is out for the night. We have the house all to ourselves. Can I offer you something?" asked Randy

"Make love to me." said Elsa completely out of the blue.

Randy dropped his water bottle in complete shock.

"Ask me for something else." replied Randy regaining his senses as Elsa walked up to him.

"You said this night was about feeling special, and that's what I want to feel special." said Elsa

"Oh, no, you're not going to guilt me into sex." said Randy

"I won't. I'll only do this." said Elsa as she grabbed Randy by the back of his shirt and took him to her room.

Elsa threw Randy on her bed and then took off her shirt. Elsa's large succulent F-Cup breasts bounced free from their prison, they were full and round and her nipples were quite large. Elsa's muscular complexion allowed her to support her jiggling breasts with ease, causing Randy to have a slight nose bleed. Her toned stomach was strong yet incredibly beautiful.

Elsa jumped on top of Randy and began straddling his hips.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" asked Randy before Elsa grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Elsa began fondling herself with Randy's hands causing herself to moan in pleasure. Sparks of desire and pleasure made Elsa get wet and burning down on her nether regions.

"This is what men like, right? I want this to be good for the two of us. Please, does it make it better if I discussed it with the girls?" asked Elsa moaning.

"And they were ok with it?" asked Randy fighting the urge.

"Heidi was against it, Phanty was all for it and Gothetta said to keep things decent and that...if you couldn't to pay her back ten times over." said Gothetta feeling Randy getting hard underneath her.

Randy paled at the thought, but figured out that Elsa wasn't going to get off him. Thinking quickly Randy thought of getting Elsa off of him in the fastest way. Randy began taking the initiative and pinched Elsa's nipples sending shocks of euphoria down her spine. Randy twisted and turned Elsa's nipples making her burn up and feel like the world was dissolving around her. She could only see Randy and how his eyes showed that he was trying to make her happy but also wanted to remain faithful to the woman he loved.

She felt guilty about putting him in this position and forced herself to release his hands. Randy raised an eyebrow at this as Elsa got off of him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to push you like this. I just wanted to feel like everyone. I just wanted you to love me like you love everyone else." said Elsa

Now Randy was feeling guilty, tonight was supposed to make Elsa feel special. She needed to feel like a normal person and sadly that involved feeling the physical kind of love.

"Elsa." said Randy making Elsa turn around.

At that moment, Randy kissed Elsa on the lips. Elsa could feel his warm breath entering her mouth as their lips joined. Elsa melted into the kiss as Randy's tongue invaded her mouth. She felt all her strength leave her as the kiss ended. The moment the tip of Randy's tongue left hers, Elsa was in complete nirvana. Her eyes were half ladled and looking dreamingly at Randy as some drool coursed down the side of her mouth.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Randy before Elsa crouched down to his raging erection.

"Yes, I'll take responsibility. After all you are like this because of me." said Elsa as she rubbed Randy's erection through his pants.

Elsa wasted no time and released Randy's erection from its prison. Her eyes widen at the size of Randy's member. His phallus was easily very bigger than any she'd seen, it was hot and hard as a rock. Elsa gripped Randy's manhood delicately at first as she began stroking it. The heat and the scent made Elsa's desire rise higher and higher. She slowly got it faster and faster putting in more pressure. Elsa then got an idea and began licking the head of Randy's manhood, getting a taste of Randy's pre. The salty taste made her mind go wild and made her crave more to the point that she engulfed his head into her mouth.

"Elsa. You're so good." said Randy as Elsa continued to suck on his manhood.

Elsa was loving the salty taste as she bobbed faster into Randy. Elsa could feel the heat rising and the constant twitching from all the treatment. The member easily made its way through Elsa's throat giving her more of that salty taste she liked.

"Elsa, I'm about to cum!" said Randy

Elsa pulled back giving an audible pop as she got ready for the next phase. Elsa grabbed her breasts and engulfed Randy's manhood between her large breasts. Elsa began running herself on Randy feeling herself ready for more intimate contact with the man her heart belonged to.

"I know, I can feel myself cumming as well but I want you to let me taste it. I've noticed how you and everyone looks at my breasts and I want you to feel good when you cum." said Elsa as she allowed some of her saliva to lube up Randy's manhood.

Randy slowly began humping back and moving on his own to make the feeling last longer. Soon enough Randy released his seed on Elsa's breasts and face.

Elsa caught as much as she could and then gulped down on Randy's manhood. The creamy salty substance invaded Elsa's mouth bit by bit until she had to puff her cheeks to keep all of it in her mouth. Elsa then began swallowing Randy's seed causing her to feel jolts of electricity course through her spine.

Randy was able to catch his breath as Elsa savored the flavor and licked the remains from her breasts.

"You can clearly keep going. DO you want to continue?" asked Elsa before Randy grabbed hold of Elsa and threw her on her bed.

Elsa's breasts bounced as she pulled herself back up. Randy got on top of Elsa and began sucking on her breasts. Elsa moaned in pleasure as Randy's hand snaked down Elsa's sides until he reached her pants. Randy pulled down Elsa's pants, showing a slick trail of her arousal. Elsa even had a small patch of black hair on her lower region that appeared to glow with her juices.

"Doesn't seem fair, let me treat you." said Randy as he began to trail kisses.

Elsa felt herself in a cloud as Randy kissed her lips down her neck, past the valley of her breasts down her toned stomach until he reached her most intimate sanctum. Randy began kissing around her pussy causing Elsa to grip hard her sheets. Randy then slowly moved closer to Elsa's entrance only to give her clitoris a little bite causing Elsa to cry out in pleasure.

"Please! Stop teasing! Ride me!" said Elsa as Randy licked her insides.

Elsa was incredibly ready to move to the next phase and she wasn't waiting any longer. Elsa grabbed hold of Randy and pulled him up until they were face to face. Elsa ravished Randy's lips as they tasted one another as she continued to rub herself on Randy's body. Randy aimed his member into Elsa's entrance and slowly pushed slowly into her.

Elsa moaned loudly as Randy grabbed hold of Elsa's hips and pushed into her. Elsa slowly felt how Randy filled every inch of herself. Randy waited until Elsa was ready to start which came in the form of Elsa wrapping her arms and legs around Randy.

"Do it. Please." said Elsa giving Randy a sloppy kiss.

Randy began thrusting into Elsa making her moan in pleasure. Randy pushed through the toned muscles of Elsa's pussy as she constantly constricted herself around Randy's manhood. Randy thrusted hard into Elsa as her words became nothing more than incomprehensible rabble and her breasts bounced wildly against Randy's toned chest.

"Please, oh, please, yes! Don't stop please!" chanted Elsa as her tongue wrestled with Randy's.

Randy thrusted harder into her almost like a wild animal claiming a female. Randy then grabbed hold of Elsa's large breasts and began toying with them, despite their large size they were completely sensitive to his touch and felt like soft muscles filled with pudding. Randy continued to grip and push around Elsa's breasts making her cry out in pleasure.

Elsa could feel like a bolt of lightning punched her in the gut every time that Randy thrusted into her. She could feel her nether regions getting warmer and wetter to the point she could feel her juices drip from her ass.

Randy pulled back making Elsa spread her legs a little farther which gave him a better opening into her pussy.

"Yes, more, more, more! I'm gonna cum! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" said Elsa as the thrusts Randy was giving her sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Elsa I'm gonna cum!" said Randy as he felt his release come up on him.

Elsa began pushing her hips at best as she could and wrapped her legs around his hips. Randy was then pulled into another strong kiss as Elsa wrapped her velvet folds around Randy's manhood. Randy gave one final thrust into Elsa causing her to scream in utter pleasure as she squirted her love juices on Randy's manhood.

Elsa felt as Randy's warm seed entered her and filled her pussy painting it white. To Elsa this feeling was just like being born again in the real world. Elsa held onto Randy as if he was a teddy bear.

"I love you so much. That was amazing." said Elsa

"You are wonderful too." said Randy as they both panted.

"You two look awfully cozy together." called out a voice.

Randy and Elsa slowly looked at the door to see, Phanty, Heidi and Gothetta looking in. And the latter two looked a little pissed.

"If it helps, I made him do it." said Elsa

The only response they got was a couple of predatory stares before Gothetta and Heidi pounced on them.

"I love happy endings." said Phanty before joining in.


End file.
